Blu and jewels life
by RIO2lover100
Summary: Blu and jewel confess their love for each other and spend the rest of their lives together, but what new things will they discover in the jungle with their friends
1. Confessions

Ch 1:Confessions

Blu flew through the jungle to his hollow to tell Jewel that he loved her but he was nervous of what Jewel's reaction would be. As he landed at his hollow he saw Jewel in their looking at him with a concerned face: " hi Blu do you have something to tell me" she asked "yes I do" said Blu rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. He cleared his throat and said to her: "Jewel I-I love you and I want to spend the rest of my live with you and I will never be happy if you don't". Jewel's beak hung open after Blu said those words. A wave of joy and happiness washed over her as she grabbed Blu and pulled him into a tight hug. After a few seconds jewel then said: "Oh Blu I've been wanting to tell you something for a longtime". Blu then looked at her eager to here what she said. "I love you too" she said as she pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, Blu eyes rolled back and closed as he kissed back. Jewel slid her tongue into Blu's beak and swirled it around with his tongue following clumsily. Blu fell Back into he nest whilst wrapping his wings around Jewel but not breaking the kiss, Jewel was now on top of Blu, kissing him whilst snuggling into his chest. She broke for air and said: "shall we go to sleep its getting quite late" letting out a yawn as she looked at the disappearing sun. "Yeah I'm actually very tired" said Blu also letting out a yawn. The two love birds lay down next to each and wrapped their wings around each other and moved closer until their chests were touching each other so that they were both warm.

"Goodnight Blu I love you" whispered Jewel planting a kiss on Blu's cheek before snuggling into his neck and closing here sapphire eyes

"Goodnight my angel I love you too" said Blu planting a kiss on Jewels cheek and closing his hazelnut eyes.


	2. Discussions

Ch 2: discussions

Blu woke up from his beautiful sleep to find jewel wrapped in his wings. he smiled and nuzzled her and said to her soothingly "wake up my angel". jewel the yawned and opened her eyes to find Blu smiling at her "morning my love" she said. they gave each other a quick morning kiss. "shall we go and get breakfast" asked jewel, "good idea". they both got up from the nest and flew off to find breakfast

###

after a while they spotted a mango tree and flew over to it. "shall i pick a mango for you" asked Blu, "with pleasure" replied jewel gesturing her right wing to Blu. Blu then pick two ripe mangoes and handed one to jewel, "thank you Blu" said jewel, "your welcome my gem of the forest" replied Blu. jewel giggled before starting to eat her mango followed by Blu. after they had finished jewel asked "she we go and have a bathe" asked looking at her feathers which were pretty dirty. "OK" said Blu who looked at his feathers which were also dirty. they took off and flew through the jungle looking for a stream to wash in. jewel then spotted one near their hollow and she and Blu landed in the cool refreshing water. Blu then began to preen his wings and chest while jewel did the same after they had done both their wings and chest jewel came up from behind Blu and stared to preen his back and tail. this shocked blu but then relaxed and let jewel carry on. every time jewels beak wen down his back Blu shivered "wow that feels nice" said blu as jewel continues to preen his back and tail "i'm glad" replied jewel. jewel then finished and turned around and said "your turn now" blu then smiled as he walked up to jewel and began to preen her back and tail. when blu's beak ran down her back and tail jewel gave a shiver. "oh don't stop blu it feels very nice". blu then continued to preen jewels feathers and then finished. after that jewel turned around and gave blu a passionate kiss for which he accepted.

jewel then broke the kiss and said thank you for that i love you", "i love you too and thank you as well" replied Blu. "shall we go back home asked jewel" "sure" replied blu. the two macaws took off into the jungle and soon arrived back at their hollow. after they had sat down jewel asked: "blu i need to tell you something". "what is it " replied blu. "i want to start a family"said jewel. after this blu cried out with happiness and hugged jewel. "oh jewel I've always wanted to be a father" blu said with happiness. jewel smiled happily that blu was ready to be her mate. jewel then kissed blu so passionately that he fell onto his back in the nest but didn't break the kiss. "this night is going to be magical" said jewel as they broke the kiss "i love you jewel" said blu, "i love you too blu" replied jewel as they drifted off into another make out session.

**rest blocked out because of rating**

**okay i might write a lemon if that's what people want But i'm not sure as i am only 15**

**chapter 3 coming up soon be sure to leave a review**


	3. the big news

chapter 3: the big news

jewel woke up still dreaming about last night. she saw bu with his wing around her, she smiled and nuzzled blu's neck. blu then woke up and smiled to see jewels eyes gazing at his lovingly. "good morning blu" said jewel "good morning jewel" replied they shared a quick kiss and soon got up. blu then said "shall i get breakfast" "okay" replied jewel. blu then took of to find breakfast the sound of his wing beats fading away through the forest.

###

blu then returned with two mangoes in his talons and placed one in front of jewel and one in front of him. jewel immediately dug in to the mango and soon finished it while blu was only three quarters of a way through his. "erm jewel do you really have to eat that fast" asked blu nervously "sorry its just that somehow i'm really hung-ahhh" said jewel but she then felt felt a slight pain in her stomach. "jewel are you okay" asked blu, "yeah just a little stomach pain" a hug amount of pain hit jewels stomach and she fell backwards into the nest. "jewel are you alright" said Blu rushing over to her and holding her up in his wings. "i'm fine its just my stomach really hurts". "come on lets take you to Tulio. Blu and jewel took off for the aviary.

###

after a few minutes they arrived at the aviary and flew in an open window to find Tulio attending to an injured bird. after dealing with the bird Tulio turned around to see blu and jewel standing on windowsill, "hi you too what are you doing here" asked Tulio before grabbing a piece a paper and a pencil and placing it in front of blu. blu then grabbed the pencil and wrote on the piece of paper: _jewel has been having some stomach pains, can you give her a quick check up. _Tulio picked up the note and read what blu had just written. "okay come on jewel, blu you'd better wait outside". jewel then hopped on to Tulio's shoulder and they went into the x-ray room and closed the door. blu waited outside

###

after ten minutes Tulio came out with a large smile on his face, blu was confused by this until Tulio looked at hi and told him: "Jewel is pregnant, you are going to be a father". blu squawked with happiness and flew into the x-ray room and saw jewel on a table in the center of the room. blu flew over to her and landed beside her. "Jewel tell me this is true are we going to be parents" asked blu joyfully. "yes Blu we are going to have a family" replied jewel. Jewel the pulled blu into a passionate kiss which blu accepted and kissed back. they both felt so happy knowing they were going to be parents. "shall we go home you must be exhausted after all you've been through" said blu. "good idea" replied jewel and the two lovebirds who were now mates left the aviary and flew back to their hollow.

_14 hours later_

__Nighttime had arrived in the jungle. blu and jewel had just had dinner and were getting ready to sleep. jewel lay down in the nest followed by blu who then wrapped his wings around jewel and brought her close to his chest to keep her warmth. they shared a quick goodnight kiss and then fell asleep

"Goodnight Blu" said jewel snuggling into blu's chest and closing her eyes

"Goodnight Jewel, sweet dreams" said blu resting his chin on jewels head and closing his hazelnut brown eyes

as they both fell asleep.

**that was nice chapter 4 coming soon** **be sure to review**


	4. The big day

The big day

In the peaceful loving jungle in their hollow Blu and Jewel were sitting in their nest waiting for Jewel to give birth, "not long left Blu until we're parents " said jewel who looked at her belly which was very big. Blu gently stroked her stomach feeling three small lumps which were his children "Don't worry jewel I will take care of you through this" said Blu putting a comforting wing around his mate, "thank you Blu" said jewel as she kissed his cheek but then jewel felt a massive pain in her stomach for which she knew what it meant. "Blu it's time" said jewel whilst crying in pain. Blu then lay jewel down in the nest and began to stroke her head with his wing to comfort her. "Don't worry Jewel you can do this" jewel began to push with all her might until two of the eggs dropped into the nest. "Blu the pain I can't take It, do something" cried jewel Blu then gave jewel a long passionate kiss for which became lost in it and soon she felt none of the eggs inside her. " Thank you Blu I needed that Help me up Blu" said jewel as she got out of the nest with Blu and saw three pearly white eggs sitting in the middle of the nest. Jewel and Blu walked into the nest. Jewel then sat on the eggs to keep them warm while Blu wrapped his wings around her tightly to keep her warm and they both fell asleep

###

2 days later

Jewel and Blu were both in their hollow having a passion fruit for dinner, Jewel had been sitting on the eggs for two days now keeping them warm and cozy. After they had finished dinner Jewel heard a crack from beneath her and realized that the eggs were hatching. "Blu quick the eggs are hatching" said Jewel , Blu walked over to Jewel and wrapped a wing around her watching as their newborn chicks enter the world. The first egg shattered to reveal a pink and featherless baby macaw with sealed eyes for which Jewel and Blu picked one of them up and held them in their wings. the next two eggs followed soon afterwards and the chicks were picked up and held in their wings by their parents. "Oh Blu they're so beautiful We're finally parents" said Jewel as she kissed Blu. They then laid their chicks gently into the nest and then load down in the nest as well for which their chicks snuggled into Blu and Jewel's chest. "What gender are they Blu" asked Jewel, "I'll check" replied Blu. Blu then checked the genders of each chick and said to Jewel: "the first one that hatched is a boy, the second on that hatched is a girl and the third one that hatched is also a boy" "Thank goodness we get to raise both male and female" said Jewel feeling relieved. "What shall we name them" asked Blu. "I thinks the girl should be called Sophie and the boys should be called jack and rob". "Those are good names" said Blu. The two macaws welcomed their newborn chicks into the world with a family hug.

Everyday Blu and Jewel saw to their chicks whatever they needed: chewing up food for them, soothing them when they were sad and caring for them.

After a few days the chicks had fully grown feathers. Jack resembled his father more as he had same colour of feathers, eyes, and talons as him while Rob however was more of a combination of Blu and Jewel as he had the same colour of feathers and eyes as Blu but had Jewel's colour of beak and talons, sophie resembled her mother as she had the same colour of feather, eyes, beak and talons as jewel.

###

after a long day of looking after their chicks. blu and jewel gave the chicks their dinner and put them to bed. blu and jewel then had their dinner and joined their chicks in the nest. Blu and jewel lay down in the nest to go to sleep with their chicks who snuggled into their parents chest. Jewel then wrapped her wings around Blu's back and pulled him closer until their chests were touching. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's back so that they were both warm. They shared a goodnight kiss to end their day.

"Goodnight my handsome Blu" whispered jewel relaxing in his wings and closing her sapphire eyes.

"Goodnight my beautiful Jewel of the forest" whispered Blu as he relaxed in Jewel's wings and closing his hazelnut brown eyes

**how sweet chapter 5 coming soon be sure to review**


	5. A visit to Rafael and Eva

chapter 5: a visit to Rafael and Eva

Jewel woke up from her beautiful sleep to see her children snuggled into her chest. she then looked over to her handsome mate who was still sleeping with his wings around her "_so cute and handsome" _Jewel thought as she nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek for which blu smiled in his sleep, Jewel then said a soothing voice "wake up sweety", Blu then opened his eyes to meet jewels beautiful sapphire gazing at him lovingly, he then smiled and gave Jewel a quick kiss. "good morning Jewel" said blu. "good morning Blu" replied Jewel, "did you sleep well" asked blu "of course with you keeping me company". Blu and Jewel got up from the nest being careful not to wake the kids, they had a large stash of mangoes for them and the kids in the far corner of their hollow so that they would never get hungry. Blu and Jewel shared a mango for breakfast and soon finished it. they then started to discuss what they would do with their kids today "shall we take then to visit Rafael and Eva, we haven't seen them since we told them you had laid the eggs" suggested blu, "that sounds like a great idea" replied Jewel. she noticed that their kids were waking up as she could see Jack, Rob and Sophie starting to yawn. blu noticed this too and turned to see rob open his eyes to be greeted by his father. "good morning son" said Blu, "morning dad" replied Rob as he got out of the nest, Jack and Sophie soon followed both saying "morning mum, morning dad". "morning sweety" both Blu and Jewel replied" Jewel gave her kids their breakfast and after they were finished said; "okay kids we re going to visit your uncle Rafael and Eva and your new cousins, you may not have met them before but they are very good friends of ours". "okay" replied all three of their children. the whole blue macaw family took off from the hollow and flew over to Rafael's hollow.

###

after a few minutes they arrived at Rafael's hollow to find Rafael playing with his kids and Eva and landed on the ground a few feet away from them. Rafael turned his head to see Blu and Jewel and walked over to them and gave them both a huge hug. "Hi Blu, hi Jewel its good to see you again". "you too Rafael" replied Blu and Jewel. "have your eggs hatched yet" asked Rafael, "yes they have, they hatched a few days ago". she then moved aside revealing Rob, Jack and Sophie while saying: "Rafael these our our children Rob, Jack and Sophie meet your uncle Rafael. Jack,Rob and Sophie smiled at Rafael and Rafael gave all three of them a friendly hug: "hi kids" said Rafael gesturing his children over to him, "kids come and meet your cousins" Rafael said to his kids. "hi my names Manuela, and this is Sophia, Marco, Carlos, Cecilia, Sylvia, Dominic, Pablo, Angela, Jessica, Paula, Alvaro, Marcelo, Pedro, Helena, Tina, Alexander and Alexandria said Manuela gesturing his wing to his brothers and sisters, "hi my names Rob and this is my brother Jack and my sister Sophie" said rob showing Manuela his brother and sister, "nice to meet you" replied Manuela " you too" replied Jack. "shall we play tag" asked "sure" replied rob. Marco then said "TAG you're it" before flying away with rob chasing him "i'm gonna get you". blu and jewel smiled as they watched their kids play with Rafael's kids.

###

after a long day having fun with Rafael and Eva Blu and Jewel told their chicks it was time to go home. "goodbye Rafael and Eva, hope to see you again soon" said jewel and blu. "goodbye blu and jewel, your family is always welcome" said Rafael and Eva. Blu and Jewel's kids waved goodbye to their cousins and flew back to their hollow with parents. as soon as they landed at their hollow Blu and Jewel's kids ate their dinner and went into the nest and immediately fell asleep as they were exhausted from playing with their new cousins all day. after their kids had fell asleep Blu and Jewel ate their dinner and soon joined their kids in the nest and got ready to go to sleep. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's back while jewel wrapped her wings around Blu's back. "it was nice to see Rafael and Eva again" said Blu, "it was" replied Jewel. they shared a passionate kiss before settling down to sleep.

"Goodnight Sweety"whispered Jewel closing her eyes and snuggling into his neck

"Goodnight my Angel" whispered Blu closing his eyes and resting his chin on Jewel's head"

**nice for Blu and jewels kids to meet Rafael and Eva and their children.**

**chapter 6 coming soon. be sure to leave a review of what you think**


	6. Discoveries

chapter 6: discoveries

Blu woke up from his sleep to find Jewel's eyes lovingly gazing at him. he smiled: "good morning honey" said Blu to his gorgeous mate, "good morning sweety" replied Jewel. they then turned to find their kids who where already awake and eating their breakfast. "good morning mum and dad" said all three of them, "morning kids" replied Blu and Jewel in unison. blu and jewel got up from the nest and had their breakfast. after they had finished their breakfast the whole family flew out of the hollow and landed on the grass just outside their hollow. after they had landed Jewel lay down on Blu's body for which Blu then wrapped his wings around her which made her comfortable, "this is the life" she cooed relaxing in Blu's wings, "isn't it, this life is better than Minnesota as I now have a beautiful mate and three beautiful young children" replied Blu, "aww c'mere" said Jewel as she turned her head and gave Blu a very passionate kiss, luckily there kids were to busy playing with each other, the kiss lasted for a whole minute and when they broke it Blu said: "i love you Jewel and i would never leave you", "i love you too Blu and i wouldn't leave you either" replied Jewel as she nuzzled his neck. Blu then unwrapped his wings around jewel and then said; "i'll go and get lunch", "okay, take care my love" replied Jewel as Blu took off to find lunch for his family.

###

Blu landed near a mango tree and picked five mangoes for his family and himself. he wrapped them up in giant leaf and was just about to fly back to his family when he heard someone say from above him: "hey", he then looked up and saw another blue macaw who looked like jewel but she had green eyes and a black beak, "hi my names Blu" blu said to the macaw " hi my names Lisa". blu then remembered he had a sister who had those eyes and had that name and looked up at the macaw and said:" Lisa is that you", "Blu is that really you". they then looked into each others eyes and stared at each other in silence ... ... until ... .. "LISA" cried Blu, "BLU" said Lisa pulling her long lost brother into a hug. "Blu I can't believe its you" said Lisa, "I can't believe its you either I thought you, mum and dad were dead" replied Blu. "me and mum are alive but your dad unfortunately passed away". "its okay i'm over that, wheres mum". asked Blu. Lisa then called out: "mum over here" and then another blue macaw who had blue eyes like jewel walked out of the bushes. "what is it Lisa" before turning to Blu who was full of joy to see his mum: Helen. "MOM" cried Blu with tears of joy in his eyes and ran over to his mum and pulled her into a tight hug. "Blu, i can't believe its you" said Helen as she hugged her long lost son. "where have you been ?, we've been looking over for you" asked Lisa. "I've been experiencing life in the jungle with my mate" replied blu, "you have a mate now" asked Helen, "yes i do her name's jewel and we have three beautiful children, come on I''ll show you them" blu then took off with the leaf full of mangoes with his mother and sister following him.

###

after a few minutes Blu touched down next to Jewel who was looking at him with a concerned face , she then asked: "where have you been ?, i was getting worried", "i met my mother and sister" replied Blu happily, "what, really." replied Jewel with a confused face, "yes, Jewel meet my mother Helen and my sister Lisa" blu said revealing his sister and mother behind him "mum, Lisa this is my mate jewel" said Blu to his mother and sister . Jewel then walked over to them and shook both their wings, "it's nice to meet you both" said jewel to Blu's mother and sister, "nice to meet you to, so you are blu's mate now" replied Helen, "yes i am, and i love him with all my heart" replied jewel pulling her mate into a hug, "and i love you too jewel with all my heart" replied blu hugging her back. "awwwww" both Lisa and Helen crooned, "and these are our children: Rob, Jack and Sophie" said Blu revealing his three chicks to his mother and sister. "Rob, Jack, Sophie meet your new grandmother Helen and your other aunt Lisa". the chicks gave Lisa and Helen a wing shake, " wow Blu they're so cute, how old are they"asked Helen "they're two months old" replied Blu. "wow" replied Helen. " shall we have lunch" asked Blu, "okay," replied Helen, Lisa and Jewel in unison. the blue macaws ate their lunch and then flew to Blu and Jewel's hollow where Blu told his kids, mother and sister how he and Jewel first met for the rest of the day.

###

after Blu had finished telling his story his kids, mother and sister were amazed."wow, that's an amazing story" said Lisa,"that was interesting" said Helen. "yep and now i'm living a peaceful life with my beautiful mate and my wonderful children" said Blu. "Oh Blu" said Jewel, kissing his cheek. "well it's wonderful to see you again Blu" said Helen and Lisa, "you too, where are you living" asked Blu. "our hollow is just near the mango tree " replied Helen. "okay, well you are always welcome here" replied Blu happily. "and you are always welcome at our hollow too, well we'd best be getting home now, c'mon Lisa. Blu then gave his mum and sister a good bye hug and then she and Lisa turned at walked to the edge of his hollow. "good bye mum, goodbye Lisa," said Blu, "goodbye Blu" replied Helen and Lisa who then took off to their home. Blu then rejoined his family in the his hollow, after the kids had fell asleep in the nest Blu and Jewel talked about the events of meeting Blu's mother and sister. "it was nice to see them again" said Blu. "it was nice to meet them" replied Jewel smiling. "come on, let's go to sleep" said Blu letting out a yawn, "Good idea" replied jewel also letting out a yawn. the two lovebirds then lay down in the nest and snuggled together. they wrapped their wings around each other and shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep.

"goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel closing her eyes and snuggling into his neck.

"goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu resting his chin on Jewel's head and closing his eyes

**So Blu met his mother and sister. chapter 7 coming soon. leave a review if you like**


	7. Death of an old enemy

chapter 7: death of an old enemy

**OK so my chapters haven't been that interesting so here's a little bit of conflict**

Blu flew back through the jungle carrying a leaf full of mangoes when he bumped into his sister Lisa, "hi Lisa how are you" asked Blu "i'm fine thank you Blu" replied Lisa, "good well i'd better get back to my mate now" said Blu, "okay see you later" replied Lisa "you to" replied blu who then flew back to his hollow with breakfast.

###

Jewel was sleeping peacefully in the nest with her children when suddenly a talon appeared from nowhere, grabbed her throat and yanked her out of the nest and soon she was staring at her old enemy: Nigel. "hello pretty bird, remember me" cackled Nigel and gripping Jewel's throat a little tighter, "Nigel, i thought you were dead" replied Jewel choking a little under Nigel's grip, "hahahaha now you will pay for what you did to me" laughed Nigel raising his claws preparing to cut jewels throat when suddenly a talon gripped Nigel's throat causing him to release his grip from Jewel and was thrown on the ground by Blu, jewel watched in amazement as her mate pinned Nigel down on the ground. "so Nigel what brings you back to torture me and my family" Blu said angrily at Nigel tightening his grip a little, "revenge" wheezed Nigel choking from Blu's vice-like grip. "well i'm gonna make sure that you never torture me or my family ever again." replied blu who then gripped his throat tight until Nigel lay motionless, Blu then proceeded to tie Nigel up with strong vines.

Nigel soon regained consciousness and noticed that Blu had tied him up and tried to move but the vines were too strong. "this is where you will die." said blu walking over to Nigel, "Untie me and your death will be painless and quick" replied Nigel struggling to move, "i don't think so" replied Blu who raised his talon up to Nigel's neck and with one quick slash cut Nigel's throat killing the cockatoo instantly, "see you in hell" said blu as he then pushed Nigel's body into a deep hole.

###

Blu then flew back to Jewel and helped her up, "Jewel are you okay" asked Blu worriedly, "yeah i'm fine, thank you for saving me Blu" replied Jewel pulling him into a tight hug which Blu welcomed, after the hug Jewel pulled Blu into a long passionate kiss, Blu slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, they soon broke the kiss after which Jewel said: "you were so brave dealing with Nigel" "thank you my angel, i would do anything to protect you, I love you", "I love you too sweety" replied jewel kissing Blu's cheek, they then flew back to their hollow where the kids were awake and happy to see their parents again.

"mum, dad" Jack, Rob and Sophie said running up to their parents and hugging their chests, "we missed you" replied their children in unison, "we missed you too" Blu and jewel replied in unison hugging their children back. the blue macaw family finished their hugs and had their breakfast.

**and that is the end of nigel. chapter 8 coming soon leave a review if you're interested**


	8. a visit to Blu's mum and sister

chapter 8: a visit Blu's mother and sister and the truth

after the incident with Nigel Blu and Jewel discussed what they would do with their children, "shall we go visit my mum and sister" asked Blu, "okay" replied Jewel. The blue macaw family took off and flew to where Helen and Lisa were staying.

about ten minutes later they arrived at Helen and Lisa's hollow to see Helen and Lisa talking to each other, "hi mum, hi Lisa" said Blu, Helen turned to see Blu and his family standing at the entrance of hollow and smiled, "hi Blu, hi Jewel, nice to see you again" replied Helen who walked over to them and gave then a hug, "you too" replied Blu and jewel in unison, "So what have you two been doing recently" asked Helen, "not much, just having an adventure raising our wonderful children" replied Jewel. Blu and jewel entered Helen and Lisa's hollow followed by their three children. they all sat down and Blu then asked: "Mum, what happened to my father ?", Helen looked down at the floor and a tear welled up in her eye. "he was taken by smugglers and we never heard of him again" replied Helen, Helen had tears in her eyes as she turned to Blu, "i'm so sorry for what happened to him" Blu was starting to cry a little as he pulled her into a comforting hug, "I understand, your here now, that's all that matters and i will never leave you again" promised Blu. Blu then sat back down next to Jewel still feeling sad about what happened to his father, Jewel wrapped a wing around him to comfort him: "I'm sorry about your father Blu" said Jewel, "I just can't believe he's gone" replied Blu, Jewel came up with and idea to cheer Blu, raising one of her legs under blu's neck she used her talons to tickle his neck: "what are y-" Blu said before relaxing from the pleasure of Jewel tickling. "that's feels very nice" Blu said dreamily, Jewel smiled as she continued to tickle him: "I'm glad" replied Jewel, Jewel then stopped tickling Blu and gave him a passionate kiss which washed away Blu's sadness, luckily his kids, mother and sister were too busy playing with each other to notice. when they broke the kiss Jewel said: "I love you Blu and I will always be there to comfort you", "I love you too Jewel and I will always be there to protect you" replied Blu. they then walked over to Helen, Lisa and their kids and joined in with them.

###

_12 hours later_

the sun was starting to set over the Jungle in Rio as Blu and Jewel said goodbye with their children to Helen and Lisa, "goodbye mum, hope to see you and Lisa again" said Blu, "you enjoy your life with Jewel as best as you can" replied Helen to her son, "goodbye, see you soon" Blu, Jewel and their three kids shouted in unison as they flew back to the nest. "goodbye" Lisa and Helen shouted back to them who then went into their hollow.

Blu, Jewel and their children safely landed back at their hollow and went in, "Jewel i'm just going to get dinner, do you want passion fruits instead of mangoes", "Okay just be careful" replied Jewel, "I will" replied Blu giving jewel a quick kiss on the cheek before flying off to find dinner, Blu returned a few minutes later with four passion fruits in a leaf. He gave each of his kids the smaller one's while He and Jewel had shared the other one. after dinner the whole family got into the nest to sleep. Rob, Jack and Sophie snuggled together into their parents warm chest, Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's back while Jewel did the same except Blu pulled her a little closer.

"goodnight kids" jewel said to their children giving each of them a kiss on the head, "goodnight mum" replied all three of them. Blu and Jewel then shared a goodnight kiss and settled down to sleep

"goodnight my love hawk" whispered Jewel snuggling into Blu's warm neck and closing her eye's relaxing in Blu's wings

"goodnight my gem of the forest" Blu whispered back, nuzzling her head and closing his eyes relaxing in Jewel's wings]

**so Blu found out what happened to his father. chapter 9 coming soon, please leave some kind reviews**


	9. visiting Tulio and linda

chapter 9: visiting Linda and Tulio

The blue macaw family were eating breakfast in their hollow, afterwards Blu asked: "shall we go see Linda and Tulio, it has been a while since we last saw them", "Okay" replied jewel and the whole family took off towards the aviary to see Linda and Tulio.

###

the Blue macaw family soon arrived at the aviary and flew in through the open window and were immediately greeted by Linda and Tulio who had seen them enter, "hi Blu, Hi Jewel nice to see you" Linda said smiling. Blu squawked happily and he and Jewel showed Linda and Tulio their three children who were half the size of them, "wow, looks like the species will be saved after all" said Tulio excitedly, "they're so cute" Linda also said gently stroking each of their heads. Tulio then looked outside and saw that the wind was picking up and closed the window, he then turned and said to blu and jewel: "i don't think you should go back home yet as it looks to windy, why don't you rest in the breeding chamber until the wind dies down" said Tulio. The blue macaw family flew into the breeding chamber and landed in the nearby hollow, Their kids went out to play in their parents site of course while Blu and Jewel relaxed in the hollow listening to the howling wind through the air vent, "I hope our hollow's okay" said Blu, "i'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry" said Jewel before giving Blu a passionate kiss, Blu's nervousness was washed away by the pleasure and kissed back, "i love you Jewel" said Blu as they broke the kiss, "i love you too Blu".

###

_meanwhile in the observation room_

Tulio and Linda smiled to see Blu and Jewel relaxing in each others wings, they watched Blu and Jewel's kids enter the hollow and relaxed with them, " aww how cute" said Linda smiling at the monitor, "there's hope for the species yet" said Tulio, Linda rolled her eyes and said to Tulio: "is that all you care about". "well most of the time" replied Tulio. they looked back at the monitor to see the blue macaw family resting peacefully in the fake hollow. "lets leave them to rest now shall we" asked Tulio, "good idea" replied Linda then they both went out of the observation room to tend to the injured birds in the aviary.

###

about 14 hours later the Blue macaw family waved goodbye to Linda and Tulio and flew flew back to their hollow to find it covered with leaves and broken twigs, they soon cleared up the mess and pushed it out of the hollow and ate their dinner Blu immediately lay down in the nest followed by Jewel completely exhausted, "well that's done with" said Blu wrapping his wings around his mate, "well at least its over" replied Jewel also wrapping her wings around her mate and kissing his head, "i think we should go to sleep now, I've had enough excitement for one day" said Blu yawning slightly, "Me too" replied Jewel also yawning, Blu and Jewel's children decided to join then and snuggled into their parents cozy chest feathers and closed their eyes, Blu and Jewel smiled at them and shared a quick kiss before falling asleep in each others wings.

"Goodnight Blu" whispered jewel resting her chin on top of Blu's head and closing her eyes

"goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu snuggling into Jewel's neck and closing his eyes.


	10. love

chapter 10: love

Blu and Jewel where sitting in their hollow wrapped in each others wings, they had dropped their kids of at Nico and Pedro's and then flew back home to spend some alone time. "It's nice to have some time away from the kids" said Jewel, "It is nice" replied Blu. they remained in each others embrace for an hour, after then jewel turned her head to Blu and said: "Blu do you want to have another child", "it would be nice to be a parent again so yes i would like another child", Jewel smiled and brought Blu in for a long passionate kiss, Blu fell on his back with Jewel on top of him but didn't break the kiss, "i love you Jewel" said Blu breaking the kiss, "I love you too" replied jewel, they kissed again and drifted into a long make out session.

**rest blocked out because of rating**

**don't worry i will write a lemon**

****###

Blu and Jewel lay in the nest completely exhausted form the make out session, "i'm looking forward to being a parent again" said Jewel, "me too, shall we go and get the kids now" asked Blu, "okay" replied jewel and the two lovebirds got up from the nest and flew over to Rafael's hollow to pick up their kids.

Jewel was starting to show the signs that she was pregnant again, she was eating more food and was having mood swings again but the blu didn't mind, after visiting Tulio it was confirmed that she was pregnant again, "Blu i'm pregnant again" said Jewel as she gave him a huge hug and kiss which Blu accepted, they flew back to their kids to tell them, "kids I have something to tell you" said jewel to her kids, "what is it" they replied, "i'm pregnant again so you are going to have two new additions" the chicks smiled and replied: "congratulations mum and dad", they gave their mom a hug which she welcomed. Blu rubbed Jewel's stomach feeling two small lumps which were his new children. "wow those are are new children" said Blu smiling, "yes they are" replied Jewel as she kissed his cheek.

###

_two weeks later_

Blu and Jewel were sitting in their hollow waiting for jewel to give birth again while the kids where at Nico and Pedro's hollow, "Not long left" said Jewel looking a her stomach which was bigger than before, "I know" replied Blu, "i'm scared about giving birth again" said Jewel nervously, "don't worry jewel i will always be here for you" replied Blu, Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek but afterwards Jewel felt a massive pain in her stomach, "OW" jewel said in pain, "Jewel are you alright" asked Blu "Blu i think it's time" replied Jewel, Blu lay Jewel down in the nest and began to gently stroke her head with his wing, "don't worry Jewel you can do this" said Blu encouragingly, Jewel started to push with all her strength, "Blu the pain I can't take it, do something", Blu thought of one idea and said to jewel: "see if this'll help" before giving her a long passionate kiss, Jewel slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, after they broke the kiss jewel felt the eggs weren't inside her anymore, "help me up Blu", Blu helped Jewel up and then looked at the nest to see two pearly white eggs sitting in the middle, "aren't they beautiful" said Jewel wrapping a wing around Blu, "they are", Jewel yawned before saying, "i'm going to have a rest", "good idea, you probably exhausted from giving birth again, you have a rest while i go and get the kids", jewel sat down on top of the eggs, covering them up with her chest feathers before falling asleep,Blu smiled at her sleeping form before taking off to pick up his kids.

###

_two days later_

__Blu and jewel where sitting in their tree with their offspring having their dinner, their new eggs had hatched revealing another Boy and another girl. Jewel was rocking her new son and daughter in her wing, Blu wrapped a wing over Jewel and smiled at his new son and daughter with, Rob, Jack and Sophie watching amazed, "there so beautiful" said stoking their small heads, "They look as beautiful as you" replied Jewel, Jewel giggled at Blu's comment and kissed his cheek, "what shall we call them" asked Blu, "how about we call them Laura and Hugo." said Jewel, "i like those names" replied Blu, Jewel smiled as she, Blu and their offspring continued to admire their new son and daughter.

**chapter 11 coming soon**


	11. more discoveries

chapter 11: more discoveries

Blu and Jewel were sleeping in the nest with their offspring, Blu had his wings around Jewel keeping her warm and comfortable while Jewel had her wings around her five kids: Jack, Rob, Sophie, Hugo and Laura, Blu soon woke up to see Jewel asleep in his wings, He smiled and nuzzled her head gently and said and a soothing voice: "wake up sweety", Jewel then opened her eyes to see Blu smiling at her, she smiled as gave Blu a quick morning kiss, "Good morning handsome" said Jewel, "good morning beautiful" replied Blu, "how did you sleep" asked Jewel, "it was nice, especially with you keeping me company" replied Blu, Jewel giggled and kissed his cheek as they got up and had breakfast, after they had breakfast their kids had woken up to see the parents smiling at them, "morning mum and dad" said their five children in unison, "morning sweeties" replied Blu and Jewel in unison, they gave each of their kids a hug before Blu said: "shall we go and explore", "okay" replied Jewel and the blue macaw family took off and flew out into the jungle.

###

after a while of flying they landed near a stream, Blu, Jewel and their kids sat next to the stream and let the cool refreshing water run over their talons, "this is nice" said Jewel relaxing her light black talons in the water, "it sure is" replied Blu who wrapped a wing around her, just then they heard someone calling: "HELP!", "did you hear that" said Blu, "I did and its coming from over their, Blu and jewel flew over with their kids to where the noise was coming from

they arrived to see another blue macaw who had ocean blue feathers like but his eyes were a darker brown, he was trapped in a old cage which had been left there by smugglers ,"don't worry we'll get you out" said Blu as he ran over to the cage with Jewel, Blu used his claws to pick the lock and then he and jewel opened the heavy door, the blue macaw jumped out and gave each of them a hug, "thank you, my names Paul by the way" said the macaw, "hi my names Blu, nice to meet y-UH", blu suddenly had a massive headache as he had a flashback, he then looked at the male macaw and said: "Dad is that you", "Blu is that you" replied the macaw... "DAD" said Blu pulling his long lost father into a hug, "BLU" replied Paul hugging his long lost son.

"Blu i can't believe its you" said Paul hugging him tighter, "me too, i thought you were taken away" replied blu with his eyes closed, "I was but i managed to escape and i have been searching for you and my wife and daughter", blu then released the hug form his father and then said: "dad this is my mate Jewel, Jewel this my dad: Paul", "nice to meet you" replied Jewel shaking Paul's talon, "you to, i never thought that you would have a mate now" Paul said To Blu, "well i do now dad and i love her with all my heart" replied Blu gazing at Jewel affectionately, Jewel giggled and said: "oh Blu you are so caring and sweet" as she kissed his cheek, "and dad these are my five children: Jack, Rob, Sophie, Laura and Hugo, Kids this is your new grandpa" said Blu showing Paul his children, "wow, they're so cute" replied Paul giving them a stroke on each of their heads, "dad, i have to tell you something" said Blu, "what is it?" asked Paul, "Helen and Lisa are alive" said Blu excitedly, "Really" replied Paul shocked, "yes i'll show you", replied Blu and he then took off followed by Paul, Jewel and his kids as they flew over to Lisa and Helen's Hollow

###

Blu touched down at his mother and Sister's hollow followed By Jewel, Paul and his children to see them chatting to each other before turning to see blu and his family smiling at them, "hi Blu, why are you so happy" asked Helen, "Mum, Lisa, i have good news" "oh" said Helen and Lisa in unison before turning to hear what blu spoke next, "Dad is alive" said, "NO!, are you sure" replied Helen who was shocked, "yes" said Blu before he, Jewel and his children moved aside to let Paul enter the hollow, "Paul is that really you" said Helen, "Helen" replied Paul, "PAUL" said Helen running over to him, "HELEN" replied Paul pulling his long lost wife into a tight hug, "i can't believe its you Paul" said Helen hugging him tight, "me too" replied Paul. Paul then pulled his long lost daughter in to a hug, "I've missed you so much" said Paul, "I've missed you to dad" replied Lisa hugging her long lost father back, "but how did you escape, i thought you were taken away" asked Helen "after i had been loaded onto their truck i managed to bash my cage out of the truck before they pulled away, i was stuck there for years and survived by eating the fruits on the floor near me , then today my son and his family found me and set me free" Replied Paul. "wow, well its good to have you back dear" replied Helen giving Paul a quick Kiss. they then spent the rest of the day talking about what had happened while Paul was away including how Blu met Jewel and fell in love with each other.

###

"goodbye dad, mum, Lisa hope to see you again" said blu shaking his fathers talon, "goodbye Blu, hope you have a nice life with your mate", the blue macaw family then took off and flew back to their hollow and had their dinner.

after dinner they decided it was time to go to sleep, Blu got into the nest followed by Jewel and the his kids, Blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other to keep each other warm, "goodnight Mum, Goodnight Dad " said Blu and jewel's kids in unison, "goodnight Kids" replied Blu and Jewel in unison giving them each a kiss on the head

"it was nice to see my father again" said Blu relaxing Jewel's light blue wings, "yes it was" replied jewel relaxing in Blu's dark blue wings, they shared a passionate goodnight kiss before settling down to sleep

"goodnight Blu, I love you" whispered Jewel placing her beak next to Blu's and closing her eyes

"goodnight Jewel, I love you too" whispered Blu also placing his beak next to Jewel's and closing his eyes

**so blu met his father, and he has both his parents, i will not update until next saturday after my mock exams**

**ch 12 coming soon, leave a review if you like**


	12. Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch in a quiet part of the jungle with their children, "Jewel where are we?" asked Blu looking at the surrounding area, "this is where I lived with my family" replied Jewel looking down sadly, "I had played with my family here a lot" said Jewel a tear welling up in her eyes, "what happened to them" asked Blu wrapping a wing around his mate to comfort her. "I was playing with them in the jungle one day when all of a sudden they all got caught in cages, I tried to help them but I saw smugglers coming so i flew away" replied jewel who was now crying into Blu's chest, Blu wrapped both wings around her to comfort her, "its okay, its okay jewel"" said Blu nuzzling her head. "dad, why is mum crying" asked Rob, "she is just upset that she lost her family Rob" replied Blu still hugging his mate. "jewel" said Blu, "yes" replied jewel looking up to her mate her cheeks stained with tears, Blu then gave Jewel a long and passionate kiss, Jewel's sorrow and sadness was washed away bu the pleasure of the kiss as she closed her eyes and kissed back. after they broke the kiss Blu said: I love you Meu Amor", "I love you too Meu Amor" replied Jewel, "don't worry I'm sure your parents are fine" replied Blu. jewel smiled and kissed his cheek, "c'mon let's go home" said Jewel, the blue macaw family took off heading back to their hollow.

###

just a few yards from their hollow Blu immediately made a right turn and flew to a small part of he jungle followed by Jewel and his kids, Blu then touched down followed by Jewel and his kids, "Blu why have we stopped here ?" asked Jewel looking confused, "i know this place, this is where i grew up with my parents" replied Blu looking at the area, "i only had a few friends but they were all captured by smugglers" said Blu as a tear rolled down his cheek. "i'm sorry Blu, i didn't know you had friends " replied Jewel placing her wing on his shoulder, "thanks" replied Blu, they then flew back to their hollow and decided to rest for a while.

###

after a while Blu, Jewel and their kids flew out into the jungle and landed near a stream, "okay kids get in the water" said Jewel "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" replied all three of their children, the three kids got in the water and started to preen themselves, starting with their wings, chest and backs, soon all three of Blu and Jewels kids were all clean and sparkling in the sunlight, "wow, you three look beautiful" said Jewel, "thanks mum" replied all three of their kids. they then flew back to their hollow and spent the rest of their life discussing about what had happened during the day.

###

the sun was starting to disappear on the horizon, Blu and Jewel stayed up to watch the sunset after their kids had gone to bed, "this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" said jewel resting her head on Blu's shoulder, "actually there is something else more beautiful than this" replied Blu wrapping a wing around her, "what's that?" asked jewel, "you" replied Blu smiling at her, Jewel blushed at that statement and kissed his cheek, "thank you Blu" said Jewel, "you're welcome" replied Blu, the two macaws continued to watch the sun as it disappeared below the city of Rio de Janeiro, after the sunset they went into their hollow and settled down to sleep, Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu and pulled him closer to her until his chest was touching her chest.

"goodnight Meu amor" whispered Blu resting his head on Jewel's neck and closing his eyes

"goodnight my sweet love hawk" replied Jewel kissing his head and closing her eyes.

**look, I apologize that this took so long, I just ran out of ideas chapter 13 coming soon **

**leave a review if you want**


	13. Jewel's sister

Chapter 13: Jewel's sister

In the peaceful loving jungle in Rio, Blu and Jewel were visiting Nico and Pedro's hollow with their kids, Blu, Jewel were in the hollow chatting with Nico and Pedro while their kids who where now four months old old except for Hugo and Laura who where only two months old where playing games with each other in their parents site of course.

###

"So how ya been Hot wing" asked Pedro, "I've been fine thank you but please don't call me hot wing" replied Jewel, "Okay, how about you Blu" asked Nico twirling his bottle cap hat, "I'm fine too thank you" replied Blu who had his wing around Jewel keeping her comfortable. "how's the club going" asked Blu, "it's still up and running even though we do have a few bar fights but we clean them up" replied Pedro, just then Blu and Jewel's kids walked into the hollow completely exhausted from playing and lay down on their parents chests and fell asleep, "they must be exhausted" asked Nico, "they sure are" replied Jewel smiling at her five sleeping children and giving each a gentle nuzzle on the head before looking back at Blu who just smiled back at her by how beautiful she looked, Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek as they continued to talk about what had happened over the last few months including when Blu met his mother, father and sister.

###

After visiting Nico and Pedro the blue macaw family arrived back at their hollow and decided to spend time with each other. "okay Blu what do you want to do for the rest of today" asked Jewel, "I would just like to rest for a bit as I am quite tired" replied Blu yawning slightly. "okay, I wouldn't mind having a rest either" said Jewel as Blu lay down in the nest followed by Jewel after she told her kids that they could play quietly and stay in their parents site. Blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other and fell asleep together.

###

After an hour Blu and Jewel woke up and went out and stood on the branch outside their hollow with their children and gazed at the jungle watching birds passing by with their friends or families. Just then Jewel spotted a blue macaw heading towards them who looked like her except her talons were light grey and her eyes were light brown, they landed next to Blu and Jewel who were looking shocked at seeing more of their kind, "is your name Jewel" asked the female macaw, "yes how do you know my name" asked Jewel a little scared, "finally we have found you its me your sister: Alexandria. Jewel remembered she had a sister called Alexandria and then looked back, "ALEXANDRIA, it's you" cried Jewel hugging her sister tightly. "I thought you were dead" Jewel said happily, "I'm not but sadly our parents passed away" replied Alexandria. "Alexandria this is my mate Blu" said Jewel gesturing her wing to Blu, "nice to meet you" said Blu shaking her talon with his talon, "you too" replied Alexandria, and these are our five children: Hugo, Laura, Rob, Jack and Sophie. "wow they're so cute" said Alexandria giving her new nieces and nephews a stroke on the head. "so what have you been doing all these years" asked Alexandria. Jewel began to tell her sister of how she and Blu met.

###

"wow that was a great story, so you two now live together", "that's right and I love Blu so much I would never leave him" replied Jewel, "and I love you too Jewel" said Blu before sharing a passionate kiss with her. "why don't you stay in the hollow next to us" said Jewel . "that would be wonderful as our home was destroyed by a fire" replied Alexandria. Alexandria lay down in the nest in the hollow next to Blu and Jewel's and started telling the story of what happened to her family.

###

night time had arrived in the jungle, Blu and Jewel lay down in the nest with their children completely exhausted from today. Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu and snuggled into his warm neck while Blu did the same. "it was nice meeting your sister today" said Blu, "it was" replied jewel smiling, the two macaws shared a good night kiss before settling down to sleep.

"Goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu kissing Jewel's head before resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes

"Goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel snuggling into Blu's neck and closing her eyes.

**final chapter will be next leave a review. i'm not sure if i will write another fanfic yet so don't pester me for another**


	14. Epilogue

Ch. 14: epilogue

The sun rose over the beautiful Jungle in Rio. Jewel woke up from her beautiful sleep to find her mate's wings wrapped around her and her children snuggled into her chest; she didn't want to get up yet so she snuggled closer to Blu which made Blu smile and pull her a little closer. The sun's rays shone into the hollow waking Blu from his peaceful sleep, he opened his eyes to see his beautiful mate snuggled into his neck, he smiled before saying in a sweet voice: "wake up beautiful", Jewel slowly opened her eyes to see Blu smiling at her, Jewel smiled and shared a quick kiss with Blu. "Good morning sweetie" said Blu stretching his wings, "good morning honey, sleep well?" asked Jewel, "it was wonderful especially with you keeping me company". Jewel giggled at Blu's comment just as their kids were waking up. "Morning sweetie's" Blu and Jewel said in unison, "morning mum and dad" they replied in unison, Blu and Jewel's kids were only five months old and were getting taller. After they had breakfast Jewel said: "shall we go and see how my sister is doing?", "Okay" replied Blu and they walked out onto the branch and walked over to the hollow were Jewel's long lost sister was staying.

###

When they got to her hollow they were startled to see another male blue macaw that had dark blue feathers like Blu but had dark grey talons and orange eyes who was talking to Alexandria. "Oh hi Blu and Jewel, this is my new mate: Michael" "Michael this is my sister Jewel and her mate Blu". Blu and Jewel walked into the hollow and shook wings with Michael. "Nice to meet you Michael" said Blu and Jewel in unison, "you too" replied Michael, "so how did you two meet?" asked Jewel. "We met a few years ago: I was dancing at club paradise when is suddenly bumped into him, we danced together and soon we fell in love "replied Alexandria gazing at Michael lovingly. "Do you have any kids?" asked Michael?", "yes we do, we have three boys called Jack, Rob and Hugo and two girls called Sophie and Laura" replied Jewel before showing Michael her five children. "Wow they're so cute" said Michael patting their heads, just then they heard a noise outside and they turned to see Blu's parents enter the hollow, "hello son, hello Jewel, who are these two" asked Paul, "mum, dad and Lisa this is Jewel's sister Alexandria and her mate Paul" replied Blu, "nice to meet you" said Paul shaking Michael's talon, "you too" replied Michael. "Shall we go exploring" asked Lisa, "sure, I would really like to see the rest of the jungle". So the whole lot of blue macaws took off and flew around the jungle.

###

Blu, Jewel and Blu's parents showed Michael their homes and then went to visit Rafael's family where they talked to each other about different things while watching their kids play. As night time arrived in Rio Blu, Jewel and their kids plus Michael, Alexandria landed at their hollows after they had said goodbye to Blu's parents and sister, "That was a great day, thank you Blu and Jewel" said Michael smiling, "your welcome" replied Blu and Jewel in unison, "well goodnight Alexandria, Michael" said Jewel, "goodnight to you as well" replied Alexandria. Alexandria and Michael entered their hollow and soon fell asleep. Blu and Jewel entered their hollow followed by their five kids and had ate their dinner. Blu and Jewel's kids lay down in the nest followed by the parents who lay down beside them. Blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other and pulled each other close so that they felt each other's warmth. "that was a great day" said Blu kissing Jewel's cheek, "it sure was" replied Jewel with a sad look on her face, "what's wrong sweetie?" asked Blu worriedly, "I'm just a little sad because it won't be long until our kids leave the nest" replied Jewel starting to cry. Blu then pulled Jewel into a tight embrace and wiped her tears away with his wing, "hey it's okay, they will still be our children no matter what and we still be together for the rest of our lives" said Blu in a soothing voice, before Blu could say another word Jewel pressed her beak against his for a long passionate kiss, after they broke it Jewel said: "Oh Blu, you are so kind and sweet, that's why I love you", "I love you to Jewel, c'mon lets go to sleep" replied Blu

"Goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel relaxing in Blu's warm protective wings and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Meu Amor" Blu whispered Back also relaxing in Jewels warm cosy wings and closing his eyes thinking about what adventures he would go on tomorrow

**Okay this is my last chapter. I may start a new story but not yet so don't pester me for a new one**


End file.
